Alisha's Journey to The Unknown
by shaniafamouswriter
Summary: When the real Entei woke up, Alisha has to transform into her fake Entei form to stop him. Can she do it or will Entei destroy her and the Champions? This may have a sequel. Please enjoy!
1. Intro

This is a remake of my old account's story with this plot. The plot will be the same, but there will be changes as I only wrote 2-3 chapters of it. Pokemon is not mine, but I am a fan of BOTH Pokemon and Digimon! So cut the crap about with what series is the best, cause that'll make me so mad.

So, enjoy this story, and please follow me and/or review me. I will have the first chapter up soon.


	2. Entei Breaks Free!

**Well to start it off, I don't own Pokemon! This story is original, well to me it is, so please enjoy it as I will have the first two chapters up by the end of today!**

Alisha is twelve years old and she is the daughter of the Kalos region Champion, Diantha. She is the mini version, but her hair is in a ponytail. Unlike her mother, Alisha doesn't have Pokemon, but she doesn't need a Pokemon. She's a Pokemon/Human Hybrid! Hybrids are very rare in terms of regular people, but Diantha had the gene, and it went to her daughter. Alisha preferred to be the Legendary Dog Pokemon Entei. She transformed into that Pokemon and nuzzled her mother. She left their house house as quickly as she could, because she could feel the real Entei waking up.

Somewhere in Johto...

Tons of Unknown was floating around a tower, which was encased in ice. The ice around Entei began to crack, freeing Entei from his prison. He roared. "Finally, I'm free!" He shouted. He left the tower and roared very loudly.

Meanwhile...

Alisha heard Entei's roar and she growled. "Damn, he's already awake! I need to warn Mother and I need to tell her to get the United Champions to stop Entei. She ran to the Pokemon Center in Lumiouse City. Nurse Joy noticed her and gave her a bottle of water. She transformed into her human form and she drank from the bottle. "Get my Mother here! Tell her Entei's back and he's stronger than ever before." Alisha ordered Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy did just that and Diantha was on her way to Pokemon Center.

When she got there, she bombarded Alisha with questions. "Why did he break free?" was one of the questions Diantha asked Alisha. She growled softly and Diantha stopped her questioning spree.

 **Well, that is that! This chapter was longer than the other one i had written. This story will include Allie! So, the nest chapter will combine chapters 2 and 3 from the other story. Then, it will go from there. See you later!**


	3. Meeting Raikou!

**Woo, two chapters in day like I promised! So, as always, Pokemon isn't mine! Enjoy the story!**

Diantha was worried, but Alisha comforted her. "Don't worry, Mom. My Entei form can and will best Entei. " She told her Mother.

"I know, but the Champions United? Are you sure you if you even need us?" Diantha asked in _that_ familar tone that Alisha knows all too well.

"Stop being insecure! Of course, I need you, you're the strongest elite team in Kalos!" Alisha tells Diantha. Her Mother whimpered. Alisha left to cool down. She noticed her best friend, Allie and called out to her.

"Going to stop Entei?" She asked. Alisha nodded her head.

"Mom is scared, though." Alisha tells Allie.

"Well, considering what happened one year ago, I would be too." Allie tells Alisha. Alisha growled at the memory. An Thudershock hits close to Allie and she squealed. Alisha transformed and stepped in front of Allie.

"You little brat!" An male voice that Alisha knows all to well.

"Uncle Raikou, what a unpleasant surprise." Alisha tells the yellow and black Pokemon. He fired an Charge Beam at Allie and Alisha fired an Flamethrower. The two attacks collided and caused thick black smoke to cover the area.

"Alisha!" Allie shouted fearfully. Alisha growled.

"Get out of here, Allie! Look for Suicune! She's their sister and she's the only one who is nice enough to understand my predicament." Alisha tells Allie. Allie ran in the smoke. When the smoke clears, Raikou was glaring hatefully at Alisha.

"My sister is the only who knows about the truth?" He asked.

"Why should I tell you? You'll just say it's a loud of crap!" Alisha shouted, angrily. Raikou then saw something in Alisha's soul. _Why couldn't I have been normal? Why did he have to be my Father? Why did he give my Mother Pokemon DNA?_ This is what Raikou heard. He gasped as Alisha attacked him.

 **Well, it looks like, Raikou finally understands Alisha'a pain. Will he explain what he heard to her or will he keep it a secret? Well, that's all for today!**


End file.
